


good for you, good for me

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, aka chankai are cute and gross and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jongin loves knowing that he’s chanyeol’s, just as much as chanyeol is his</p>
            </blockquote>





	good for you, good for me

**Author's Note:**

> for ang for indulging me in my abo chankai feels heh ❤

“You smell so good,” Chanyeol says, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s waist as they ride the elevator to the fifth floor. He presses his nose against Jongin’s neck and Jongin laughs, nudges an elbow back against Chanyeol’s ribs. 

“Cut it out,” he says softly. “We’re almost there and I don’t want to get caught making out in the elevator.” 

“You say that like we haven’t already before.” 

“Exactly. Once was mortifying enough.” 

Chanyeol huffs, and he’s pouting when Jongin turns his head to look at him. Jongin knows how much Chanyeol likes staking his claim, but getting caught by his coworkers kissing in an elevator is not one of Jongin’s most fond memories. He reaches up to pat Chanyeol’s cheek gently, then consoles him with a kiss. 

The elevator come to a shaky stop and the doors open with a loud ding. Jongin steps out of Chanyeol’s arms and walks out, Chanyeol following closely, and he smoothes the front of his suit down, feeling a little nervous. Jongin’s never liked company events, but it’s the 20th anniversary of the magazine and, as one of the writers, he can’t not be here. Hopefully he can make pleasantries quickly and then drag Chanyeol home with him to peel him out of that suit like he’s been wanting to ever since he put it on. 

As if reading Jongin’s mind, Chanyeol nudges him in the side and says, “Relax. We’ll be out of here soon enough, okay?” 

Jongin looks up at him and smiles. Chanyeol always knows how to make him feel better. “Thanks,” he says, and he steals one last kiss before they walk into the large ballroom that was booked for the event. Music is playing loudly over the incessant chattering and there are people everywhere, sitting at tables, wandering around the room, huddled by the bar. Jongin feels overwhelmed already, but he plasters a smile on his face when his editor-in-chief approaches him. 

“You’re here!” Junmyeon beams. He’s flushed in the face, clearly on his way to being well-drunk, and he practically falls into Jongin when he gives him a hug. Chanyeol’s hands come to steady Jongin’s waist, and they stay even when Junmyeon moves away. Jongin smiles to himself. Junmyeon’s a harmless beta, but Chanyeol already knows this. He doesn’t mind, liking the show of possessiveness. “I thought for sure you’d weasel your way out.” 

“Are you saying I can? Because I can go right now,” Jongin teases, but Junmyeon wags a finger at him. 

“You’re staying. You’re drinking. You’re eating. And you’ll even listen to my speech or else I’ll drag you up there to give one instead.” 

“Cruel,” Jongin whines as Chanyeol laughs deeply beside him. “Ah, Junmyeon, you remember Chanyeol, right?” 

Junmyeon squints up at Chanyeol for a moment and Chanyeol looks back at him amusedly as he holds out a hand. “It’s good to see you again, thanks for always taking care of Jongin,” he says, and Jongin flushes a little, bumps his shoulder with his own, but Junmyeon laughs, delighted and shakes Chanyeol’s hand. 

“It’s been awhile, hasn't it?” he says. “Jongin needs to bring you around more! How’s work been going for you? You’ve been researching--what was it again?” 

“The migration patterns of sea turtles,” Chanyeol says excitedly, and he launches into a recent story about work that Jongin’s heard far too many times. He decides to leave them at it, whispers quickly that he’ll get them drinks, and wanders to the other side of the room where the people around the bar have thankfully dissipated. 

The worker behind the bar is a flirty little omega, smiling coyly at Jongin when he approaches, but Jongin just orders his drinks easily and turns to scan the room. He catches Baekhyun’s eye from a table nearby and waves, laughing when Sehun, who’s sitting beside him, yells, “Get your ass over here, Kim!” 

Jongin retrieves his drinks and goes, settling into an empty seat and sliding Chanyeol’s drink over to the vacant seat to his right. He glances over his shoulder to see he’s still talking with Junmyeon, so he leaves him be, smiling as he turns to his friends. “How’s it going?” he asks Sehun. 

“Boring,” Sehun says with a little quirk to his lips. “I’m just glad the company sprung for an open bar.” 

“Amen to that,” Baekhyun says, clinking his nearly empty beer bottle against Sehun’s glass. He doesn’t look nearly as drunk as Junmyeon, but Jongin figures it’s because he hasn’t been here as long. Baekhyun’s a notorious lightweight. “Kyungsoo’s gonna have to carry me home,” he adds, grinning, as he downs the last of his drink. 

“Where is Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks, having not seen Baekhyun’s alpha boyfriend anywhere. 

“I think he said something about water and keeping me hydrated and then disappeared,” Baekhyun says with a shrug. “It’s better if he’s not here, because then he can’t stop me from drinking.” 

“Don’t be like that,” Jongin chides. “Let your alpha worry about you.” 

“He worries too much,” Baekhyun sighs, but he’s got a fond little smile on his face that tells Jongin he really doesn’t mind. 

He’s about to say as much, when Chanyeol’s sweet, familiar scent distracts him. He looks up in time to see Chanyeol pulling the chair out beside him and sitting down, smiling widely as he greets everyone else at the table. “Nice tie,” Chanyeol teases Sehun, and Jongin laughs loudly, not sure how he missed it before. The disgruntled-looking emoji faces are clearly expressing how much Sehun wants to be here. 

“I could say the same about you,” Sehun returns, narrowing his eyes at Chanyeol, then at Jongin. “Oh my god, you have on matching couple ties. I’m going to throw up.” 

“Hey, I bought these,” Chanyeol defends, pouting, and Jongin slides a hand down to rest on his thigh under the table. “They’re nice.” 

“I see you’re always trying to show Jongin’s yours,” Baekhyun laughs. “We get it, okay?” 

“That’s not the only reason,” Chanyeol says. “He looks hot in it. Especially when he’s not wearing anything else.” 

“ _Chanyeol_ ,” Jongin hisses, feeling heat flood his face, while Baekhyun cackles wildly, clearly delighted by this bit of information he can hold over Jongin’s head. In complete contrast, Sehun really does look like he’s going to throw up now. 

“I thought for sure no one could be more disgusting than Junmyeon and Jongdae, but fuck, do the two of you constantly put them to shame,” Sehun says, shaking his head, and then yelps when Jongin kicks him under the table. “God, I need to find more single friends. I’m surrounded by couples.” 

“I could set you up,” Baekhyun says instantly, his eyes sparkling with the possibility. “I have a friend, he’s totally hot--”

“ _Who_?” asks Kyungsoo from where he’s magically materialized behind Baekhyun, sliding a hand to rest at the nape of his neck. He doesn’t look mad, just curious, and Baekhyun laughs at him. 

“Minseok,” he answers, and Kyungsoo seems to agree, nodding as he pulls out a chair to sit down, too. 

“Actually, Sehun, I think you’d like him,” he says, and Sehun looks between them, suspiciously flabbergasted. 

“You’re not supposed to encourage him!” he exclaims. “Remember the last time he tried to set me up? That was a disaster!” 

“I’ve learned from my mistakes,” Baekhyun says. “C’mon, just one date--” 

Jongin tunes out the conversation when he feels Chanyeol playing with his fingers that are still on his thigh. He turns to him, smiling, and kisses the side of his face. “Did you talk Junmyeon’s ear off about turtles?” he asks, and Chanyeol’s low laugh practically rumbles through him with how close they’re sitting. 

“I’m not sure how much of it he’ll even remember, seeing how he’s three sheets to the wind,” he says. “But it was fun regardless.” 

“It’s cute, how passionate you are about it,” Jongin tells him, and not for the first time. Chanyeol’s passionate about everything and anything he does, whether it’s his work or learning a new song on the piano. It’s part of what attracted Jongin to him in the first place. 

“Well, it is my job,” Chanyeol says, but he laughs when Jongin squeezes his fingers just a little too tight for being obvious. 

Chanyeol merely grins, pulls his hand away so he can instead wrap his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, leaning in a little closer. Jongin watches him take a sip from his drink, the way his adam’s apple bobs in his throat and licks his lips. When Chanyeol catches him staring, he smirks, lowering his drink back down, and Jongin wonders if they’ve been here long enough yet that he can at least drag Chanyeol to the bathroom to make out with him for a bit. 

Before he’s given the chance, Junmyeon’s getting everyone’s attention through a crackling microphone. He’s standing toward the front of the room, his fiance, Jongdae, hovering beside him, looking somewhere between amused and exasperated. Probably because Junmyeon looks like he’s going to fall over at any second. 

“Thank you so much for coming everyone,” Junmyeon says, and to general surprise, horror, and concern, he sounds like he’s also going to cry. “This is a really important day for us, and it means, uh, means a lot that..that you’ve all, came to celebrate.” 

“Who thought giving a drunk Junmyeon a mic was a good idea?” Sehun asks while Baekhyun is practically doubled over laughing. Kyungsoo, being the good boyfriend that he is, is taking video on Baekhyun’s phone because Baekhyun can’t contain himself long enough to do it on his own. 

“Who let him drink so much in the first place?” Chanyeol says. He has a little worried frown on his face, and Jongin pats his leg. 

“He’ll be okay. He’s just excited and can’t hold his liquor. It’s a bad combination,” he says, smiling when he looks up again to see Jongdae’s wrestled the mic away and is letting Junmyeon cling to him tiredly. “See? Jongdae’s got him.” 

“Sorry about him,” Jongdae laughs into the mic. “I’ll sober him up a little first before he gives his speech. For now, have another drink and find a seat. Food will be served soon.” 

There’s a ripple of applause after and Jongdae hands the mic off to one of the assisting staff members before Junmyeon can grab it back, and then drags him to sit down at a nearby table. Jongin watches them for a little until the sight of food catches his attention, sitting up in his seat and eagerly waiting to be served. Jongin vaguely remembers RSVP-ing for the chicken entree, so when something that is decidedly not chicken is placed in front of him he opens his mouth to complain. 

He doesn’t get the chance however, because Chanyeol wordlessly reaches over and swaps their plates for them. A smile tugs at Jongin’s lips even as he glances over and asks, “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Chanyeol says with a smile, and he gives Jongin’s shoulder a squeeze before pulling his arm back so he can eat. 

Jongin only pouts a little at the loss, but turns to his own meal and it’s all soon forgotten. Even though Jongin hadn’t been all that excited about coming tonight, sitting here beside Chanyeol, listening to his friends talking and laughing, he feels comfortable. The food is good and the music has him wriggling in his seat a little, entertained. He watches as Baekhyun leans against Kyungsoo, forgoing his meal in favor of cuddling, his drinks clearly now having caught up to him, watches Sehun talking animatedly about Overwatch with Chanyeol. 

Jongin isn’t as big on games as Chanyeol is, so he leaves them at it, pushing his chair back to stand. Chanyeol looks up at him instantly, cutting himself off mid-sentence to ask, “Where are you going?” 

“Just getting another drink,” Jongin says with a smile, and he presses his hand to the nape of Chanyeol’s neck as small reassurance. “I’ll be right back. Do you want anything?” 

“I’m good,” Chanyeol says, leaning into Jongin’s palm when he slides it up to pat his cheek. 

“Okay,” Jongin says. He tears his gaze away from the pretty curve of Chanyeol’s lips and heads back over to the bar. There are couple people waiting for drinks, so Jongin hangs back in line, pulls his phone from his pocket to check in case he’s gotten any emails. Nothing from work, but there’s a text from his sister to come meet for lunch sometime next week, and if he and Chanyeol wouldn’t mind watching over her kids for the weekend.

By the time Jongin’s typed up a response, it’s his turn to order, and the same flirty omega from earlier is still there, smiling widely in recognition. “Hey,” he says in a smooth voice. “How’s it going?” 

“Good,” Jongin says shortly, trying not to look at him too long and give him the wrong impression. “Can I get a beer?” 

“Just a beer?” he asks. “I could make you something special if you’d like.” 

“That’s okay,” Jongin says. “I shouldn’t be drinking too much anyway. A beer is good.” 

“Are you sure?” the omega asks, leaning over the counter just enough to give Jongin a little view down his shirt, where the top few buttons are undone. 

Jongin laughs a little, unable to help himself, because this omega is bold. Maybe it’s because of all the mingling scents in here, that he can’t smell Chanyeol on him, or maybe he just doesn’t care. He is pretty, but he’s not really Jongin’s type. “I’m sure,” he says, quirking an amused smile. 

The omega seems mollified enough by Jongin’s smile that he doesn’t try to convince him again, returning it with one of his own as he offers up his name. “I’m Taemin,” he says with a grin. “And you are?” 

“He’s taken,” says Chanyeol before Jongin can even open his mouth, and Jongin startles just a little as Chanyeol wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close. Jongin’s surprised he hadn’t heard or scented him coming, but Chanyeol, despite being over six feet and usually with two left feet, can be discreet when he wants to be. Now, though, that he’s right beside Jongin, he can tell that he’s pissed, pheromones dark with possessiveness as he all but glares at Taemin. 

“What?” Taemin says, lips curling a little viciously as he eyes Chanyeol. 

“I said, he’s taken,” Chanyeol says coolly, and Jongin bites his lower lip to keep from smiling too widely. Chanyeol, when he gets like this, is both cute and really, really hot. “I’m his mate, so you need to back off.” 

“ _You’re_ an omega?” he laughs, cruel disbelief in his voice, and Jongin bristles immediately, glaring over at Taemin, too. 

“Yes, he is. Do you have a problem with that?” 

“C’mon,” Taemin practically purrs. “You could do so much better than that.” 

“I don’t think I could, thanks,” Jongin growls back, just enough that it wipes the lingering leer off of Taemin’s face, stunning him into silence. Jongin takes that as the perfect time to leave, forgetting all about his drink, and everything else, in favor of taking Chanyeol’s hand and dragging him out of the ballroom. 

In the quiet of the hallway, he finally turns around, looking up at Chanyeol with concern. “Are you okay?” he says, taking in the frown on his face, the edges of fury still in his eyes. “I’m sorry about him, fuck, I should tell Junmyeon they should report him or--”

The rest of his sentence morphs into a surprised moan as Chanyeol cups his face in his hands and leans down to kiss him soundly on the mouth. It takes a moment for him to catch up, hands scrambling to clutch at Chanyeol’s arms, feeling the toned muscle under his fingertips, and he kisses back eagerly, all the kisses he’s been wanting to give ever since they stepped out of that elevator what feels like hours ago now. 

It’s Chanyeol who pulls away first, licking his lips and making Jongin want to kiss him all over again, press him up against the wall and make out until someone inevitably finds them, but instead, he says, “What was that for?” 

“For looking so good other omegas can’t help but try to pick you up,” Chanyeol says in low voice. He still sounds a little mad. “Even when I’m here with you.” 

“You know I don’t care one bit about that guy, right?” Jongin laughs. “I don’t even remember what he said his name was.” 

“Good,” Chanyeol says decisively, nodding, but a smile is forming at his lips. 

“You’re cute,” Jongin murmurs, tugging at Chanyeol’s tie to pull him close again. “Getting all worked up because of some harmless flirting. Don’t you care what he said about you?” 

“No,” Chanyeol replies with a shrug. “I’ve heard it all before.” 

“I know, but still,” Jongin says, and now _he’s_ feeling his residual anger bubbling up again. “I hate it when people look at you like that, think that you’re not enough just because you’re not the typical omega.” 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol insists, rubbing his thumbs over Jongin’s cheekbones before dropping his hands to Jongin’s waist, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. 

Jongin just grumbles incoherently, not sure if it really is okay, or if he should go back there and give that omega a piece of his mind. In the end, the kisses Chanyeol’s leaving on Jongin’s jawline, making his way up to his lips, are more than enough to forget all about it. 

“You’re the perfect mate,” Jongin whispers against Chanyeol’s lips. “The best omega.” 

Chanyeol’s laugh rings almost too loudly in the hallway but neither of them care, only hold each other even closer, Jongin stumbling into Chanyeol’s chest enough to send him back up against the nearest wall to steady themselves. “I know I am,” Chanyeol says with a smirk, and Jongin manages only the roll of his eyes before Chanyeol is surging forward to kiss him again. 

It feels like it goes on for ages, the slick heat of Chanyeol’s mouth, the fullness of his lips, Jongin’s more drunk off of this than the alcohol he had earlier, desperate to taste more, licking into his mouth eagerly. He’s not sure which of them pulls back first this time, but they’re both panting when they do, and Jongin is the one to wonder aloud, “Do you think we’d get in trouble if we leave?” 

“Junmyeon’s so drunk, he probably won’t remember his own name tomorrow anyway,” Chanyeol points out. “But it’s your work party, so you tell me.” 

Jongin weighs his options, but really there’s no contest. Going back inside to make more pointless conversation with his friends, or dragging Chanyeol home to finally get him out of that suit? He laughs, plants one last, smacking kiss to Chanyeol’s lips, and then pulls back. “Let’s go home,” he says, and Chanyeol is only too happy to comply. 

The moment they stumble through the door to their apartment, it’s wandering hands tearing at clothes, slipping ties off around each other’s necks, popping buttons so hard, so fast, they’re in danger of snapping them straight off the fabric. It wouldn’t be the first time, but Jongin quite likes these clothes, so he struggles to be careful, letting Chanyeol push his suit jacket down his arms before he’s being pressed up against the door to their bedroom and kissed hard again. 

Lips bruised, gasping for breath, they part sometime later, just long enough to move toward the bed, Chanyeol tumbling back onto the mattress first. Jongin stares at him from the foot of the bed, grins as he slips out of his clothes, letting it all fall around his feet. He’s hard already, cock curving against his belly, and when he grips it in his hand, Chanyeol moans. 

“Fuck me,” he says, pleads, and Jongin squeezes the base of his cock where his knot is forming under his palm, and nods. There's nothing more that he wants to do.

“Take off the rest of your clothes,” Jongin says, and watches as Chanyeol does, teasing only a little as he slides his sleeves down his arms, showing off the muscle, and Jongin feels himself flush from the attention, how Chanyeol’s eyes never leave him. 

Jongin releases his cock to help Chanyeol drag his pants off his long, long legs, tossing them behind him before crawling up into bed. He slides his hands up Chanyeol’s thighs, feels the goosebumps form under his fingertips, the slight tremble of his flesh, and settles between his legs on his knees, drinking him in. His coiffed hair from the party is mussed up now, from Jongin’s hands, and there’s a dull flush down his chest. He’s hard, too, already leaking against his abs, and when Jongin slips his hands further up between his thighs, finds he’s wet. 

“You’re so good for me,” he says softly, dragging two fingers up over Chanyeol’s entrance, and he’s barely added any pressure, but he’s gasping anyway. 

“Please, Jongin,” Chanyeol groans, rocking his hips down, and Jongin, too wound up already to do much teasing, obeys, slipping two fingers inside gently. Chanyeol makes another low sound, presses his head back against the pillows and exposing the long line of his throat, and Jongin leans forward to lick right up over his adam’s apple. 

He opens Chanyeol up with his fingers steadily as he sucks a little mark against his neck, moves up to leave kisses under his jaw, then meeting his lips. Chanyeol kisses back roughly, eagerly, as he slides his hands around Jongin’s back. Jongin laughs into his mouth when Chanyeol’s hands find the curve of his ass, giving him a light little smack, and Jongin retaliates by pressing a third finger inside and crooking them together at once. 

Chanyeol yowls, breaks away long enough to gasp, “Fuck me.” His muscles squeezes around Jongin’s fingers. “Knot me, Jongin.” 

“Fuck, yes,” Jongin groans, scrapes his teeth over Chanyeol’s lower lip as he pulls back, slipping his fingers out. Chanyeol doesn’t even give him the chance to move away before he’s flipping them over with ease that always surprises Jongin, even though he knows just how strong Chanyeol is. “You could’ve just said you wanted to move.” 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Chanyeol laughs, and cutting off any chance to Jongin responding when he takes his cock in hand and slowly but surely sinks down on it. 

Jongin curses lowly, hands scrambling to grasp at Chanyeol’s slender hips, holding on tight as he sits fully on his cock. He eyes Chanyeol slowly, dragging his gaze from his cock up the length of his chest and to his face, where his lips are curved at a corner in an amused smirk. 

“You okay?” he asks, voice teasing, and he gives one of Jongin’s nipples a little flick with his finger. 

“I will be if you would move,” Jongin grits out, shifting his hips up just enough that Chanyeol’s expression fades from smug to blissed out, and he complies easily with Jongin’s request, pushing up off his cock before slamming back down. 

They both groan then, and Jongin curls a hand around the nape of Chanyeol’s neck, much like he had earlier at the party, but he brings him down now to kiss him. Chanyeol feels so good around him, hot and slick and perfect, and he tells him as much in between kisses, murmuring praise that he knows Chanyeol drinks up even if it makes Jongin flush. 

“You feel amazing,” Chanyeol returns breathlessly. “I’ve been thinking about this all night.” 

“Yeah?” Jongin laughs, pleased to know he wasn’t the only one. 

“Especially after that jerk tried to leave his scent all over you,” Chanyeol says, eyes dark, and he clenches around Jongin’s cock as if to remind him that he’s his. 

“Forget about that,” Jongin says, and he drags a hand from Chanyeol’s hip finally to instead curl around his cock that slaps against his belly with every thrust. “Not that it’s not cute when you get all possessive, but you know I--” 

“I know,” Chanyeol cuts in with a chuckle, lowering himself so he can slide his hands into Jongin’s hair, speak against his lips. “It just annoys me a little, when people think you’re available, when they can’t tell that you’re _mine_.” 

“You’re mine, too,” Jongin gasps, trailing his mouth down to press a kiss to where Jongin had marked Chanyeol three years ago, in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Chanyeol shivers from it, swiveling his hips on Jongin’s cock, and this time, when Jongin pushes up, he presses his knot in fully, sheathed in Chanyeol delicious heat. 

Chanyeol sighs contently, grinding down on Jongin’s knot as best he can, and Jongin already knows he won’t be able to last very long. He strokes Chanyeol's cock with purpose, wants him to come first, wants him to feel as good as Jongin does right now, so close to the edge, so desperate for it, so full of love with how Chanyeol melds and molds against him, litters kisses over Jongin’s collarbones. It only takes a few more strokes, Jongin’s thumb rubbing over the tip, Jongin whispering, “I love you,” against the line of Chanyeol’s jaw. He groans as he spills over Jongin’s fingers, body trembling from the force of it, and that, too, the heat, the tightness, it’s all Jongin needs to come, too. 

“Ahh, fuck,” Chanyeol whimpers as he slumps against Jongin’s chest, burying his face into the crook of his neck, clinging like an overgrown pup. Jongin’s cock pulses inside of him, and they’ll be stuck like this for awhile, but there’s really no where else Jongin would rather be. He gently threads his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, soothing him, wondering if maybe he should move them over again, but Chanyeol seems content enough for now to snuggle like this. 

Instead he mumbles, “I’m hungry.” 

“We just came from dinner!” Chanyeol laughs into his shoulder, his breath tickling Jongin’s skin. 

“Well, you wore me out,” Jongin returns, pouting up at the ceiling even though Chanyeol can’t see it. 

Chanyeol snorts, pulling back to look down at him, one brow raised. “I know you’ve got better stamina than that, alpha,” he teases, purposefully squeezing around Jongin’s cock and earning a gasped groan. “Is that really all you’ve got in you tonight?” 

Jongin hums thoughtfully, running his hands up Chanyeol’s thighs, snug on either side of him, and says, “I suppose I could be up for another round...if you make something.” 

Shaking his head in amusement, Chanyeol asks, “What do you want?” 

“Pancakes,” Jongin decides after he considers, thinking back to what they have in their fridge and pantry, eyes trained on Chanyeol’s face as he watches him. “Then, maybe,” he adds, as he slips his hands up from Chanyeol’s thighs to his cock, hanging soft against his stomach, “ _You_ , fucking _me_ , as an extra dessert.” 

Chanyeol blinks at him, Jongin’s words taking a moment to register, before his eyes sharpen and he breathes out a simple, “Oh,” of understanding. His cock twitches a little between Jongin’s fingers, and his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “Yeah, I can do that.” 

“Okay,” Jongin says softly, his lips stretching into a smile, his body already tingling with the anticipation of Chanyeol fucking him. The sheets are already a mess, so maybe they’ll come back in here and Jongin can ride _him_ , or maybe they’ll be too impatient, won’t even make it that far, and Chanyeol can bend him over the arm of the couch as he fits his cock inside him. They do keep a spare tube of lube in the coffee table drawer for just that reason. 

“Fuck, stop thinking--whatever you’re thinking,” Chanyeol groans, swatting half-heartedly at his chest and pulling Jongin out of his thoughts. “I can feel it,” he says, squeezing around Jongin’s slowly shrinking knot pointedly. “We’ll end up going another round here before you even get out of me.” 

“That wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world,” Jongin says, smirking just a little, but he knows Chanyeol is right. Besides, Jongin really is hungry. “Do you want to stay like this, or do you want to move?” 

“Roll over,” Chanyeol says, and carefully, together, they move onto their sides instead, Jongin’s cock shifting in the process and making Chanyeol moan. 

“Better?” Jongin asks, running a hand comfortingly up Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol nods, pressing his face into Jongin’s shoulder, and Jongin smiles into his hair, content to stay like this until they’re able to move. Closing his eyes, he thinks he could probably doze off for a little like this, wrapped in Chanyeol’s sweet scent and his cloying warmth, but the sudden press of Chanyeol’s teeth above his collarbone has Jongin yelping in surprise. 

“What was that?” he asks, craning his head back to search for Chanyeol’s eyes, but all he gets is a view of Chanyeol laving his tongue over his bite. He laughs, shaking his head, understanding dawning through the haze of surprise.

As an alpha, Jongin can mark Chanyeol, a mark that still lasts today, for everyone to know that he is an omega who is claimed. Chanyeol, he might be able to leave his scent all over Jongin, but it’s not the same, and Chanyeol, he likes being able to mark Jongin, too, even if his fade away within a day. Most alphas, Jongin thinks, would turn their nose at something like this, but Jongin loves it. Loves knowing that he’s Chanyeol’s, just as much as Chanyeol is his. 

“Looks good,” Chanyeol tells him with a decisive nod, and he’s grinning when he finally looks up at Jongin, eyes bright and playful. 

“C’mere,” Jongin says, dragging him in for a delighted, sated kiss. 

They do eventually get out of bed, sometime after Jongin’s knot has shrunk enough to pull out and they’d filled themselves up on kisses, lips a little bruised and red. Jongin retreats to the kitchen, takes out milk and eggs from the fridge to start on the pancakes as Chanyeol cleans up. He’s halfway through mixing the batter when he comes in, wearing just a fresh pair of underwear and looking tantalizingly good that Jongin almost drops the bowl in his hands. 

“Let me,” Chanyeol says, taking it from him easily, and Jongin is all too eager to hand it over so he can instead wrap his arms around Chanyeol’s waist from behind and notch his chin on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “While you make a very cute koala,” Chanyeol chuckles, “I can’t exactly cook like this.” 

“I think you can manage,” Jongin teases, squeezing around him, and grins when Chanyeol stops mixing to turn his head to look at him.

Chanyeol leans forward to kiss him, a gentle press of lips that still doesn’t fail to make pleasure burn in Jongin’s veins. It’s been years since the first time, and even years from now, Jongin will still feel the same, because it doesn’t matter that Chanyeol doesn’t look the part of a typical omega, or even that Jongin doesn’t act much like an alpha. It’s never mattered. All that’s ever mattered is this, the way Chanyeol kisses him softly, the way he feels in Jongin’s arms, the way Jongin’s heart beats loud and happily in his ears. 

As if he knows just what Jongin’s thinking, Chanyeol pulls back to smile, to say, “I love you,” softly before he’s driving an elbow back into Jongin’s ribs. “Now c’mon,” he adds, turning around to deposit the mixing bowl back in Jongin’s arms and leans in to leave one last, lingering kiss to Jongin's lips, “let’s make some pancakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. they switch quite often but chanyeol especially likes riding jongin tbh 8D
> 
> 2\. u can bet chanyeol buys sea turtle printed everything for their apartment…dish towels, magnets, artsy photos he hung up in the bathroom…jongin doesn’t care much as long as he doesn’t move his marvel posters
> 
> 3\. i wanted to write like a meet-cute fic where they get together but this is the idea that popped into my head instead lol yall know how i feel about established domestic fic anyway so it shouldn’t be a surprise
> 
> 4\. maybe i’ll come back to this again later 
> 
> 5\. im just happy!! to have finally!! written abo chankai! lies on the floor
> 
> 6\. also thank you!!! to @sweaterkyu on twitter who suggested chanyeol researching sea turtles in the first place! im terrible at coming up with things like that so i really appreciate it! ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
